


welcome to the shit show

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Are Roommates, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Self-Indulgent, Texting, Touring, i got tired halfway through writing this, inaccurate depictions of boarding school, the school is called Rainbow High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: Hinata gets a tour of the school and meets some very strange people
Series: random things i made at 3am [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Kudos: 17





	welcome to the shit show

Shouyou was standing in the principal's office waiting on a 'Tetsurou Kuroo' to show him around the place he would be living in and the place he would be... schooling in?

Shouyou was so excited he was practical vibrating where he stood messing with the zipper on his bag. Rainbow High was one of the best schools academically wise Shouyou wasn't even sure how he got in - Natsu said they pitied his stupidity.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the door swung open. There stood a boy who seemed to be a couple of years older than Shouyou and his hair kind of looked like a rooster.

"Hi!" Rooster head said panting as if he ran all the way here. "Sorry I took so long." Shouyou realized that he probably had run over here. "It's fine," Shouyou told him. 

He hoped Rooster head didn't feel bad, but the tone in his voice said he did at least a little. "I'm Kuroo. And I guess I'm your tour guide?" Roster head said holding his hand out.

Shouyou shook his hand and offered a smile. "Hinata!" Shouyou yelled. Loud by the way Rooster head winced. "Nice to meet you Kuroo-san," Shouyou said voice quieter than last time.

"Just Kuroo is fine." Roos- Kuroo grinned. _He has a nice smile._ "Alright now! I think it's time to show you around." he declared.

Kuroo walked out the office Shouyou hot on his trail. They had barely got out of the office before two boys all but fly past them before turning back around. Shouyou hears Kuroo mutter 'Guess we're doing introductions first.' under his breath.

"Kuroo!" They both yell. One of them is bald and the other has a blond streak in his hair. "Kuroo tell Tanaka that Flash could beat Superman in a race!" The shorter one yells. 

Shouyou realizes that he's taller than the boy. 

"Kuroo tell Noya that that's stupid and Superman would win!" The other boy 'Tanaka' yells in retaliation before noticing Shouyou. "Who's that?" The boy asked pointing at Shouyou.

Kuroo just sighs turning to face Shouyou. "Hinata these are Stupid and Stupider our resident idiots." Then he turns to the others. "Idiots this is Hinata the new student." They both make an 'Oh' sound. "But those arent our names!" The small one complained.

"Oh fine. Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. Idiots Hinata." 

Tanaka decided to ignore the insult and move to shake Shouyou's hand. Nishinoya opted to mumbled and 'Fuck you.' at Kuroo. 

"Well, now he's gotta meet everyone else!" Tanaka shouted and if Shouyou were anyone else he would think Tanaka was loud. Before Kuroo could say anything Tanaka had already grabbed Shouyou's arm and was leading him to the stairs.

Nishinoya was quick to follow and after what looked to be contemplating murder Kuroo joined them. "Who are you rooming with?" Nishinoya asked bouncing on the stairs.

"Uh," Shouyou quickly pulls the paper out of his pocket so he can look "It says room 207." 

"He's got Kags!" Tanaka yells as if he's trying to announce it to the world. "Who?" Shouyou asked. 

"Kageyama." Kuroo answered, "He doesn't seem to like people though." 

"That's a lie he loves us!" Tanaka interjects "Yeah!" Nishinoya agrees. Shouyou hasn't been here long but he can already tell that this year is gonna be fun. 

The three lead him to a room at the end of the hallway marked 'Meeting Room'. "This is where we all hang out we shouldn't be in here but the principal gave up," Nishinoya told him before pushing the door open ith so much force it looked like it would come off the hinges. 

Inside there was one big table and a smaller table off to the side. There were around twelve people in there but none of them paid any attention as they walked in the room. 

Until Tanaka yelled "Everyone we would like you to meet the new student!" and suddenly all eyes were on them. Shouyou smiled brightly and waved. "Hi, I'm Hinata!" 

It was quiet for a moment. 

Then someone that looks kinda like an owl yelled.

Shouyou doesnt know what he yelled though.

"Kou calm down." A black-haired boy to the owls left whispered. "We're gonna go around and introduce you to them," Kuroo said. Shouyou just nodded suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed.

They made quick work introducing him to everyone.

He met a redhead named Tendou who Kuroo promises is 'less creepy than he looks... most of the time.'. Then he met a person with silver/gray hair, Sugawara who is apparently The Mom™ because they have multiple for some reason. Along with Sugawara, he met Daichi and Asahi. Daichi is The Dad™ and Asahi is according to Nishinoya Jesus. Then he met a blond girl and a green-haired boy. Yamaguchi and Yachi seem to be the shy ones along with Asahi. The owl is called Bokuto and the boy next to him is Akaashi and next to him is Kenma he just played Mario Kart. There was another girl named Kiyoko, Tanaka said she was a goddess which Nishinoya agreed with. At the table, a blond boy was sitting with a black-haired boy. They were Tsukishma and Kageyama, Tanaka called Tsukishima 'Tsukki' which seemed to upset him and Kageyama scowled.

"And now you know some of our friends!" 

Shouyou was stunned at the 'some' part because this was a lot of people and it suddenly made sense as to why they hung out in this big ass room. "Now let's show you to your room," Kuroo said leading him out. They left Tanaka and Nishinoya behind.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" Shouyou asked after he regained the ability to speak. 

"You're probably gonna get added to our group chat. Beware of Tendou and Oikawa they're feral." 

"Who's Oikawa?" Shouyou decided not to question the warning. "You'll meet him soon and wish you hadn't." was all Kuroo had to say in the matter. Shouyou just nodded and prayed that he wouldn't meet 'Oikawa' any time soon. "Also... do you play volleyball?" Kuroo asked voice overly serious for the question asked.

"I played a bit in Middle School. I'm not very good but I love it." 

Kuroo seemed to visibly relax. "Sorry, it's just our entire friend group is really passionate about or at least likes volleyball. Minus Kenma but he's stuck with us." Kuroo chuckled fondly. 

"Here is your dorm!" Shouyou hadn't even noticed they were at his dorm until Kuroo said that. He looked up and low and behold room 207, Shouyou opened the door not knowing what to expect. 

What he got was a tidy room with barely anything in it. "Kageyama didn't know what to do so he did nothing," Kuroo said as if he could sense Shouyou's confusion. Shouyou just said 'Ah' before stepping into the room and tossing the bag he didn't remember he had on his bed.

"Now I gotta show you everything else." Kuroo grimaced remembering the large detour they took. 

"Can we start with the cafeteria I'm kinda hungry?" Shouyou asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Oh my god. Yes! Food." Kuroo laughed making a 'follow me' motion thing before walking away. 

_He could wait for me once!_ Shouyou thought although he wasn't all that mad or annoyed as he ran to catch up with the other boy.

"And here is my favorite place in the entire school! Well, second the science labs are up there." Kuroo said it all in a way that made Shouyou feel like they were friends. Which they were! It was just a little weird for him, hiving friends so fast. He had barely been there an hour.

"Never eat the soup on Thursdays." Kuroo snapped Shouyou out of his thoughts. "Okay?" Shouyou faltered at that but wold hopefully remember come Thursday. "Now we get food!"

The two of them walked over and after some thoroughly thought out decisions, they got the only thing that was left- I mean curry. "This is way better than my mom's." Shouyou decided after eating a bit. Kuroo just laughed and continued eating.

The two ate in comfortable silence until a boy with dark brown hair that almost looked like a shade of purple walked over. "Kuroo! Have you been avoiding me?" he asked sitting down and almost ignoring Shouyou's presence

"No you narcissistic bitch I was showing the new kid around." 

The other boy gasped dramatically before moving to look at Shouyou. "Hi, I'm Oikawa you've probably heard of me." The last part got him elbowed in the stomach. "I heard that once I met you I would wish I hadn't." Kuroo laughed at the bluntness of the statement while Oikawa gasped dramatically once more this time leaving the table.

"Finally I can eat in peace again," Kuroo said

The rest of the time is spent eating with no interruptions and the occasional comment from each of them. 

"Now I have to show you everything else." Kuroo looks exhausted, to say the least, and Shouyou feels bad but he also needs to know where things are.

The went through the tour with little to no bumps. The biggest bump they had was in the science room when someone almost blew something up. 

Someone was called Lev and he was Shouyou's new best friend.

After the tour Kuroo said 'Well I'm tired. There should be some people in the meeting room.' and retired to his room. So now Shouyou was headed to the room.

When he got inside it had fewer people than before. The ones he could recognize were Sugawara, Nishinoya, Daichi, and Tendou the other three people he didn't know yet. He walked over to Nishinoya and Sugawara sat down beside them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Nishinoya yelled attracting the attention of everyone else. "New kid?" A boy asked. "Oh yeah. Hinata meet Iwaizumi, Yamamoto, and Hanamaki." Nishinoya said pointing everyone out. 

Shouyou smiled and waved feeling slightly awkward with everyone looking at him.

"How do you feel about Volleyball?" Hanamaki asked. "I love it!" Shouyou answered, "Are you any good?" Yamamoto added. Shouyou was uncomfortable with all eyes on him. "Not really no." Shouyou faltered a bit.

As if sensing his discomfort Sugawara interjected before any more questions could be asked. "Can we go back to figuring this out?" He asked. Shouyou shot him a grateful look. And the topic at the table quickly changed. 

"I know they can be a bit much but I promise they have good intentions," Sugawara whispered still feeling the tension coming from Shouyou. "It's just a bit overwhelming with this being my first day." Shouyou sighed leaning more into the chair. "I can see how," Sugawara said gesturing to the entire table. Who was now arguing over something involving Princess Peach? 

The two of them continued talking while everyone else where immersed in their own conversation. They talked for about an hour before Shouyou started getting tired and decided to head to bed. 

Shouyou got into his dorm room and his roommate Kageyama wasn't there yet. Shouyou got out his pajamas and put them on made his bed. He could shower and unpack in the morning. And right before he got in bed his phone dinged.

**Chat: I fucking hate this family**

**Noya has added Hinata**

**Noya:** hiiii

**Oikawa:** omg new kid!!

**Kageyama:** can i do my homework in peace

**Tsukishima:** kageyama doing homework? since when

**Kageyama:** you can either shut up or come to the library and help me with math

**Tsukishima:** fine omw

**Hanamaki:** i dont like this alliance you guys have

**Kageyama:** would you like to help instead

**Hanamaki:** fuck no

**Oikawa:** tsukki could you push kageyama down the stairs for me

**Tsukishima:** call me tsukishima and maybe

**Yamaguchi:** since you're leaving could you see if theres any cookie left

**Tsukishima:** fine 

**Bokuto:** hes being too nice i dont trust it

**Tsukishima:** would you prefer i tell everyone to piss off

**Bokuto:** no? yes? IDK im confused

**Akaashi:** It's fine Kuotarou.

**Mattsun:** stop with the weirdly proper texting!!!

**Akaashi:** No.

**Sugawara:** welcome to the shit show Hinata

**Hinata:** happy to be here

Shouyou smiled to himself as he got in bed. This year was gonna be good, he could feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> the meeting room thing might not make sense but its because where i went to school there was a meeting room and kids hung out there and sometimes we had a class in there too


End file.
